Love put to a sword
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: Things change when Kouga is away. what will he find when he returns looking for Kagome and why is Inuyasha acting this way? and what does Sesshomaru have to do with any of this? read to find out.


**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE A MILLION DIFFERENT****SEASONS WITH DIFFERENT PLOTS, PAIRINGS,AND OUR ALL TIME ****FAVORIT****E**** THING DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL/HARM/BASH KIKYO.**

**A/N:** hey everyone. This is my new one-shot. The pairing is kagome X Koga. I think they are a cute couple and that they deserve a chance as much as any other couple. So I hope you know the drill.

"Blah blah blah" whatever they are saying

'He He He Ho Ho Ho' whatever evil thought they are having

So I hope you enjoy.

**Love to a S****word**

Koga was running through the forest looking for Kagome. He had gone to talk to her but found out from her group that she had left two days earlier to go look for him.

'Where could she have gone?'

He didn't sense her anywhere and that was making him worry. Then he sensed miko powers flaring up some 100 miles south of him.

'But that's where the mutt is…', then he realized, 'damned mutt tricked me!'

So he turned around and ran full speed back. When he arrived Inuyasha was standing with the dead priestess at his side, the monk was carrying a woman to the sides and Koga panicked thinking it was Kagome until he heard her yelling.

"Inuyasha! I will end this now, I have put up with you long enough!" she yelled notching an arrow and to Koga's surprise Inuyasha's brother was there at her side with Tokijin drawn and ready for more.

Inuyasha laughed, "I'm not scared of you or anyone for that matter. Ill finish you like I did Sango!"

Kouga looked at kagome and could see her tears but he could also see her anger. The woman the monk had carried away, the Taijya, must have been Sango he thought. Koga now decided to make himself known and jumped out onto the scene.

"Inuyasha if you so much as even take another step towards kagome, ill kill both you and your wench!"

Inuyasha smirked, "OK. Bring it, wolf."

Koga ran at Inuyasha but was hit in the shoulder with an arrow for Kikyo. "Bitch! This is mine and his fight!"

Kagome was next to him, "Koga this is my fight."

He looked at her pained, "but kagome I want to help you, I love you and I want to protect you."

She smiled, "thanks Kouga." She then ran towards Inuyasha pulling a sword from her side, "lightning blades!"

Multiple bolts of lightning hit Inuyasha then she twirled around to swing at Kikyo. Bow met sword and the priestesses fought for the upper hand.

"Impressive, for a half breed."Kikyo sneered.

Kagome smiled mockingly,"ya but you are mated to one."

"He is truly a demon in skill!"Kikyo yelled as she attempted to knock the sword out of kagome hands, but the kagome was too fast and brought the sword around and through Kikyo chest.

"Well I guess I'm not just a half-breed anymore if I have the skill to kill you."

Kikyo then fell to the ground and Kagome turned to find Koga and Sesshomaru fighting Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes.

'Damned men always interfering.'

Kagome ran over to the fight and caught Inuyasha off guard forcing him to jump back some 7 feet. Koga and Sesshomaru looked at her and she said, "Inuyasha is mine."

Inuyasha smiled, "of course, and after I'm finished with you I'll take on Kouga and my brother again."

Kagome pulled out her second sword and held both out, "let's finish this."

"Don't worry, I'll kill you fast."

Kagome smiled and ran at him. Sword met sword over and over again until Inuyasha got the upper hand and was able to stab kagome in her side. Her eyes bled red and she charged him striking him on his left below his ribs and successfully slicing his thigh open. Inuyasha stumbled back and kagome was merciless and kept coming. Inuyasha's reflexes were beginning to slow down, so after blocking a double sword attack in front of him kagome disappeared to reaper seconds later behind him and stab him, piercing his heart.

Inuyasha coughed up blood,"kagome...I…I…why? I thought…"

"You thought wrong."

"But I love you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks now, "I love you too Inuyasha."

Then she pulled out the sword and he fell limp to the ground with a dead thump.

That evening they burned Inuyasha's body with Kikyo. Sango had been dead but luckily Sesshomaru was able to revive her. Sango was immediately welcomed back by Miroku hugs and tears, "we thought we lost you. I thought I would never see your beautiful smile ever again." Kagome fell to her best friends' side.

"Thank you Sango, for saving me. I owe you my life."

Sango smiled, "that's what friends do for one another."

Kagome smiled tears running down her bloodied dirty face.

Miroku then said, "Sango, I love you. Please the next time you're going to do something like that tell me first."

Sango was shocked that he had said he loved her and said, "What? Are you serious?"

He looked at her confused, "yes, please warn me because if anything were to happen to you and I couldn't save you, I would never forgive myself."

Sango smiled, "no, I meant when you said you loved me."

He smiled in return, "yes, I love you Sango. With all of my heart."

Kagome smiled at her friends new found love, and then she heard someone cough and looked behind her to find both Koga and Sesshomaru still standing there. Kagome excused herself from her friends and walked away with the two demons, once they were outside kagome said, "So what's up?"

Koga and Sesshomaru were confused.

"I mean what do you want?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I have a question before I leave, how it you are now a full blooded demon is?"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha tried to kill me then the shikon no tama gave me back my life but I am now a youkai."

"Also before I didn't ask why you needed my help or why you even thought I would help you."

Kagome smiled slightly, "just in case I suppose, and for your sword Tenseiga."

"About that, where is Tetsusaiga?"

Kagome pulled out the sword from her side belt, "here, and your payment for your help."

Sesshomaru took the sword, "yet I did nothing."

"No, you helped me even if you didn't have to do much, thank you lord Sesshomaru."

Koga now asked, "Why didn't you ask me for help? Kagome I told you I would be gone and when I returned…"

"Koga, I wanted your help. I really did, I wanted you by my side in this but I was worried for you may also get hurt because of me."

Koga moved towards her, "kagome…"

But she turned to Sesshomaru and bowed, "thank you again lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and began to walk away, "the west is now allies with the north, lord Koga."

Koga then shouted, "So you know?"

But there was no reply and Sesshomaru had disappeared. Kagome was confused now.

"What do you mean by he knows?"

Koga smiled, "I told you before I left that I love you kagome and that when I returned I would make you my mate. Well I left to go become the new lord of the northern lands and now I am. Yet it was only announced early this morning."

Kagome was surprised, "so you are a lord now?"

he smiled, "yup, and if you love me as much or even half as much as I love you then I want you to be my mate."

Kagome was shocked, "but there must be someone else more beautiful who will be your mate, like Ayame."

He moved closer to her so that there was only a hands length between them, "no, kagome, there is only you. I love you and that is all."

She then began to cry and threw herself into his arms, "oh Koga, I love you too! Of course I will be your mate."

"Then why are you crying love?"

She looked up into his eyes, "because I'm so happy that you really love me and because I've loved you for so long yet never realized it till a few days ago."

He smiled and then he leaned over and captured her lips in a deep sweet kiss.


End file.
